


The Siamese and the Russian

by girlintheglen



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Other, siamese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The resolution concerning our little Siamese kitten.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Privet kotenka"  
'mrrrrowww'  
The little siamese kitten was sitting on the stoop to Illya's apartment building. It appeared to be well fed, and clean. Bravely holding his place, the small creature seemed unimpressed by the man, and continued to complain to this stranger about his predicament.

"Kem vy sebya otnosite?" Illya asked the question, flattering the kitten with a feigned expectation of being told to whom it belonged.

'Mrrroww...mrrrowww'  
It answered in a tone that indicated to Illya that he should understand what the mewing meant. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to give it something to eat.

''Vy golodny malyshka?'' Illya reckoned that the little one might be hungry. Surely none of his neighbors would have left this tiny kitten here to fend for itself on the street.

'Marrrrrooowww'  
"Da"

Knowing that he would most likely regret doing so, he picked up the little beige kitten and carried it up to his apartment, figuring he could keep it for one night and then find a suitable home for it at work the next day. An enforcement agent didn't need a menagerie of animals waiting while he traipsed off on long assignments.

No doubt one of the secretaries would be willing to take home a blond, even if it was a Siamese and not a Russian.


	2. And The New Owner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resolution concerning our little Siamese kitten.

"O my goodness, did you see him?He's the cutest thing, all sleepy and slumped over.Poor baby must have really overdone it this time."The tone of voice was full of female adoration, and the cuteness of the subject would now be compared to a number of other 'cutest' things.

Napoleon overheard it and thought immediately that his partner must have fallen asleep somewhere and now was the topic of a secretarial frenzy.No matter, he had a date with the voice, and nothing could steal that away from him.

Illya met him at the door to the office with a note in his hand.

"Oh, I thought… hmmm.What's this?"Illya shrugged.

"I don't know, Sheila handed it to me and said she hoped you'd forgive her.

Napoleon opened the folded piece of paper and read the note, making a face as he did so.

"What?Did she break her date with you?"

"Someone gave her a kitten, and she's decided she needs to stay home with it tonight, to help it get acclimated to her apartment.I was really looking forward to this evening, and some silly little…"He noted his friend's expression and stopped.

"You?"

"Meow"

 


End file.
